good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler Ironic Fandom
Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 - 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician, demagogue, and Pan-German revolutionary, who was a German soldier of WWI, the leader of the Nazi Party, Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and Führer of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. He is responsible for the deaths of nearly 60 million in World War II, and is widely considered to be the single most evil man who ever walked the Earth. There is a massive ironic fandom about him (and, even more worrying, several unironic ones), despite (or because) of his massive atrocities. Why They're EXTREMELY BAD?! # As mentioned above, Adolf Hitler was considered one of the most evil people to ever live in history. His most notorious actions, the Holocaust among many, left a scar on the face of the world that will never be forgotten. Yet many use him as an ironic (and in some cases unironic) worship symbol, claiming that he did nothing wrong, as well as claiming that the Holocaust either did not happen or was actually a good thing. The latter category is formed by those who hold deeply anti-Semitic views, among these being neo-Nazi movements in the West, anti-Israel nations in the middle east such as Iran, Syria, Lebanon, and Palestine (although the situation with Palestine is very complex), neo-Confederate nationalists in the southern United States, and several places on the Internet, among these being the /pol/ board of 4chan. #They always praise Hitler not "for making Germany great again", but they cannot deny the fact that he committed genocide on many people. # This website claiming that there are cats resembling Hitler. # They like to call anything they find bad "worse than Hitler". How is killing Jews, slavs, romanis and homosexuals considered better than anything you might dislike? # Most of them are part of Anti-semitic conspiracy theory sites like: SMOLOKO News, Daily Stormer, Metapedia, Redwatch, Stormfront and many Neo-Nazi websites you may find. # Some of them think the Holocaust deserves to be justified (mostly from neo-Nazis and Muslims), and literally demonized all jews as money-greedy people. # Don't try to correct them. If you do, they will hate on you and call you a "zionist" or a "Jewish shill". # This ironic page about Hitler on Encyclopedia Dramatica. (Warning: Contains NSFW themes) # Dub the Dew 4chan raid. ENOUGH SAID. # Sometimes, fanboys make fun of the Holocaust. The most notable examples of these are the "game developers" BMC Studios. # They also say that "Hitler killed the wrong people" against other people they hate. # They're part of a lot of other fandoms, hatedoms and communities, especially the Benito Mussolini Fandom, the Justin Bieber Hatedom, the Donald Trump Hatedom, the Michael Jackson Ironic Hatedom, the Jake Paul Hatedom, the The Powerpuff Girls Fandom, the Teen Titans Go! Hatedom, the TheTopTens Fandom, the Amino Apps Fandom and the Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Ironic Hatedom. #* Speaking of communities, they killed The Meme Community with many offensive memes about Hitler and nazism in general. They were notable for starting the "six million wasn't enough" meme. # There are many fangirls on DeviantArt who ship themselves with Hitler and call him "Dolfy," not knowing that Eva Braun was Hitler's wife. Only Good Qualities # They rightly point out that Joseph Stalin of USSR and Mao Zedong of China have more blood and murdered innocent people on their hands just in the name of both Atheism and Communism. However, they mainly do this to say that Hitler was not atrocious. # They also have point that Hitler actually cared for animals despite his atrocities. # Additionally, they do have a point that Hitler didn't actually want to be a politician, which was already proven by many historians. # At least most Hitler parodies are not associated with nazism. Somehow they're pretty funny and only focus on humor rather than supporting the rise of nazism again. #* Also most of the Downfall Parody fans made a tribute for Bruno Ganz, the actor who portrayed as Adolf Hitler who passed away as they made a tribute for his portrayal on the German drama film Downfall and his other movie roles as well. Category:Fandoms Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:Fandoms That Should be Banned Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:People Fandoms category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History category:Politics category:Politicians Fandoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Infuriating Communities Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Fandoms that should not exist Category:Homophobes Category:So Bad, It's Bad Fandoms Category:Cyberbullies Category:Internet Politics Category:Antisemites